1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Tree Climbing Tree Stand and more particularly pertains to a device for safely climbing a tree, and sitting therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands previously devised and utilized for the purpose of climbing a tree to take up a vantage point thereon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe Tree Climbing Tree Stand that allows a device for safely climbing a tree, and sitting therein.
In this respect, the Tree Climbing Tree Stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device for safely climbing a tree, and sitting therein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Tree Climbing Tree Stand which can be used for safely climbing a tree, and sitting therein. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.